eclipsecampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Conclave
The Conclave is the major, inter-species, political body near to the local volume of Earth. It is a multi-lateral political body that seeks to drive a peaceful consensus amongst its member species. Humans are only represented, however, in the form of The Free Terran Systems given that The Terran Republic refuses to join. History Formation The conclave was formed primarily as a partnership between the Thuul and the Vereen, both originating as they did within the Lagoon Nebula open star cluster. At their time of their first contact (being their first contact with other alien species), both species were in possession of a number of colonies beyond their home system. The first few decades of their relationships were tense as both parties attempted to gauge the level of threat from their “new” neighbours. Fortunately, both the Thuul and the Vereen were more focused on diplomatic resolutions to problems given their respective histories, and the first Conclave was called at a neutral location some thirty-five years after first contact. This conclave established territories, protocols for further contact, and essentially outlined that neither side was at war. Over the next few decades, however, the agreements within the Conclave would expand into trading and cultural exchanges, with its establishment as a permanent body seventy-six years after its formation. Growth Since that time, both the Vereen and the Thuul encountered and accommodated new alien races within the Conclave, transforming it from an agreement between two parties into a true forum of interstellar diplomacy. Since its original formation, the Conclave has weather a number of crises with some measure of aptitude. The first was the encountering of the Ravoll, an almost pathologically cynical race that, while strictly technologically advanced, suffered from a severe degree of under-development and lived under an almost fascist ideology. Originally split over a course of action, the Vereen and the Thuul focused on a gradual integration of the Ravoll, leaving them great measures of autonomy and allowing time to take its course. While this ultimately succeeded, the internal debates within the Conclave about possible courses of action lead to important questions being asked about ideologies, direction, and how much interference was tolerable. Fortunately, the Ravoll would go on to become cornerstone members of the conclave, and determined supporters of the Articles of Contact, the statements and agreements between the Vereen and the Thuul that had led to the preservation of their own autonomy. The Thuul Division Not long after the contact with the Ravoll, though before they had been welcomed as fully members of the Conclave, the Thuul suffered an internal schism. Originally founded around the teachings of a great sage – Maa the Lawgiver – the Thuul believed in a society of order and discipline. New teachings, however, took differing approaches to the extent to which tools and technology should play a role in that level of discipline. While none of the Thuul advocated a complete removal of weaponry and tools, the argument was largely over the extent to which tools should be integrated into the life of a particular individual. Divided into two camps, the Thuul came extremely close to civil war. Firstly, the Jag Thuul (led by Jaghan Thar – General of the Crimson Star) believed that their place was to rely solely on the talents and abilities given to them by birth, and to utilise only those tools that would enhance these gifts. Through an adherence to physical discipline, learning, and focus equality could be achieved amongst the people in practice, though it was not present at birth, and the Thuul could reach greatness. On the other side, the Pon Thuul (led by Pon-atah Rejar) believed that true equality could never been achieved by sheer will and effort when the strength of the will itself was a talent determined at birth. Her followers believed that the Thuul should be permitted the freedom to correct their personal flaws through technology and even promoted the idea of government support for such endeavours. For such a philosophically dedicated species, the conflict very nearly came to blows, with much rioting and animosity between peoples before the Vereen stepped in to try and help find a way out of the conflict. Eventually, the disconnection between the two groups had become too great for the Vereen to keep their fellow founding member together and eventually they split into to distinct groups, referring to themselves as the Jag and Pon Thuul, after their leaders. Animosity bordering on outright hostility lasted for at least a hundred years, but the accommodation of both parties within the Conclave by the Vereen ultimately lead to some measure of cooperation. Conflict All of these events occurred some centuries ago (the first contact with the Ravoll occurring around 1100 CE and the Thuul Division occurring around 1160 or so). Since that time there have been brief border skirmishers with emerging new races, failures to bring new races into the fold (the Froan and the Avar) as well as continued expansion and development of a jump-gate network. The most recent major event to take place within the conclave was the first contact between the Conclave and the Essek, through the Ravoll, resulting in the latest member race taking its place at the table. Current Events Currently, the Conclave is still recuperating somewhat from the experience of the Data Eclipse and making contact again with some of its outlying colonies. Fortunately, the length of time that each of the member-species have been established as interstellar civilisations means that most of their colonies fared better than those of Earth. Perhaps using this as leverage, some within the Conclave are agitating for a more open Terran Republic, if only to allow developmental aid, though it remains to be seen whether they've underestimated the extent of the Republic's introversion. Members and Non-members Members of the Conclave *The Essek *The Free Terran Systems *The Jag Thuul *The Pon Thuul *The Ravoll *The Vereen Non-members of the Conclave *The Avar *The Froan *The Terran Republic Category:Pages needing work Category:Major Governments